tu recuerdo
by caramel dreams
Summary: aun recuerdo el farolito de la esquina tiernamente alumbraba mis mentira, no tenia dieciséis como decía yo era un niño en edad de golosinas, me besaste frente a la luna y mis dos amigos, sonrojando hasta la ropa que tenia... oye kuzey, aun lo recuerdo. te recuerdo a ti y a la promesa que me hiciste. drabble-song-fic- trnsea o seatrn (sealandxchipredelnorte).abvertencia: shota.


One-shot

personajes: micronaciones

ladonia- viktor, kugelmugel-alexis, wy-wendy, seborga-giovanni , mossolia-john.

protagonista: sealand-peter, chipre de norte-kuzey (me gusto ese nombre w)

song-fic de: el farolito - voz veis

* * *

 **T** us recuerdos

Exactamente no recordaba hace cuanto paso eso, pero sé que está gravado en mi mente como uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos y hermosos de mi vida.

Había sido una estúpida apuesta. En ese tiempo que chico sería capaz de besar a otro.

Siempre odie a kuzey, era callado y apático, nunca jugaba con nosotros y siempre se la pasaba sentado en la esquina viendo como Wendy me regañaba.

Wendy en cambio le adoraba eran buenos amigos y muy a mi pesar siempre lo traía a jugar con nosotros.

Kuzey acepto la apuesta, se notaba nervioso al igual que yo, pero éramos hombres, bueno éramos niños pero pertenecíamos al sexo masculino y nuestra machedad estaba en juego. Teníamos que hacerlo para callarle la boca a Giovanni y a John.

Y de repente sentí sus labios chocar con los míos, labios tiernos que mataban mi vigilia pequeños y suaves los recuerdo perfectamente.

Kuzey avergonzado salió corriendo y dejo a John, Giovanni con la boca abierta y a mi sonrojado hasta los pies.

De repente kuzey se había convertido en un círculo vicioso para mí, me halle negando los partido fútbol con Giovanni y Wendy y negándome a las salidas en grupo con John,viktor y alexis todo para encontrarme con él en el farolito de la esquina.

Mi niñez y la inocencia de esta desaparecían cuando me encontraba con kuzey, me sentía grande, adulto, maduro, cuando lo besaba en los labios y recorría mi mano por su pecho, era una experiencia que nadie más tenia, éramos solo él y yo, era equivalente al sentir de un dios o por lo menos así lo recuerdo.

x

Recuerdo salía temprano de mi casa, Arthur sospechaba pero no creía que fuera algo así como un romance con el mini turco, que más que un romance era un juego de niños inexpertos en las relaciones, tratando de curiosear a ver que se sentía.

Y se sentía tan bien.

Kuzey era callado, pero al mismo tiempo divertido, solíamos hablar de cualquier tontería y en eso se nos iba el día.

Cuando se avergonzaba apartaba la mirada y me decía tonto, cejotas o simplemente idiota.

Cuando estaba feliz se reia y trataba de tapar su hermosa sonrisa con su mano. Y cuando se enojaba no me hablaba y me ignoraba y yo lo molestaba para que lo hiciera o le pedía disculpas (así no haya sido el culpable).

Un día kuzey dijo que su padre había llevado a casa su nueva novia, una rubia de enormes senos, y que le había dado un masaje.

Yo no entendía y el suspiro y tomo mi mano.

Lo recuerdo, su voz, su tacto en mi mano, sus ojos cafés mirándome fijamente.

-tócame.-y paso mi mano por su mejilla y luego la soltó.-continua.

Habíamos ido ya demasiado lejos para un par de críos de 13 años, los besos de pronto ya no eran tan inocentes y mi mano en su pecho, traviesa de pronto quito el primer botón.

Caliente y morena era la piel que tocaba, suave como la seda y deliciosa como el chocolate.

Tantos encuentros ocultos para hacer lo mismo, solo tocar y probar, en eso se convirtió todo.

A él le gustaba, había veces que me pedía más y susurraba mi nombre.

-peter.-decía entre besos.

Cosa que me volvía loco y me hacía nunca querer apartarme de él.

Era tanto lo que le amaba que cada noche escribía poemas e incluso llegue a robarle su libro de hechizos a Arthur para encontrar alguno que sirviera para kuzey nunca se fuera.

Pero lo hizo, él y su padre se fueron, volvieron a Turquía. El dolor que viví esos primeros meses fue inigualable, el mundo se me había echo pedazos en solo segundos.

No me cuesta recordarlo, aunque si me duele hacerlo.

Lo vi, me vio y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo bajo aquel farolito que le perdonara, que no era su culpa, que me amaba.

-juro que vendre a verte, en verano, cuando sean vacaciones, le pediré a mi padre que me traiga y los vere a todos a Wendy a Giovanni a John, viktor, Alexis, pero en especial a ti.

-te esperare, aquí mismo en esta esquina bajo este faro. Kuzey, te amo.

-y yo a ti.-se acercó y me beso como aquella primera vez y bajito dijo a mi oído.-adiós.

Nunca un hombre te extraño de esta manera, nunca un niño te adoro de esta manera kuzey.

Kuzey me había dejado vacío, un vacío que solo llenaba con el cigarro, vicio que herede de mis hermanos y del cual no me salve.

Yo fui un dios, cuando lo besaba, cuando lo acariciaba, cuando sus labio susurraban mi nombre. yo era tan feliz con kuzey a mi lado.

Tus recuerdos son estrellas que no paran de llover.

Y la última vez que le vi, estaba casado y tenía un hermoso hijo igual que el de pequeño.

Me volvió a ver y yo le vi. Ambos sonreímos cómplices y nos despedimos con la mano.

Le hubiera gritada.-kuzey, jamas logre olvidarte.-paro ya seria en vano.

Ya no teníamos trece, yo era un adulto, el también, él era un hombre de familia, yo era un empresario soltero adicto al tabaco con el corazón roto desde los trece.

fin 

N/a: a alguien más le gusta el trnsea, no bueno, YOLO. (¿) :v quiero internet en mi casa T^T


End file.
